


The Distance Between Us Tonight

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: The war has ended and Priscilla and Sain have continued to secretly meet. What will become of their uncertain future when Priscilla find herself tied to a promise she was pressured into making?





	The Distance Between Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthiese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/gifts).



> Request from tumblr. The prompt was "'we can't do this' kisses." This fic actually loosely ties to the chair sex I wrote for them. It's the same storyline and continuity but I'm still working on the details because this all will eventually lead into a larger fic about them. For now, just enjoy the vignettes.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)

 

Pricilla and Sain sat in the darkness of her room. She did not know what time it was, only that the ring on her finger felt much too tight. It might as well have been a ring around her throat, suffocating her, preventing the words from escaping her heart.

Sain’s eyes were dull, and though they both sat on the bed, there was a distance between them tonight, an unspoken boundary building itself as the minutes ticked away.

She supposed the trysts could not have gone on forever. But for how many months had they been daydreaming, talking about the day they would run away together.

' _Someday_.’ That someday had vanished.

Someday, they would wake up beside each other. Someday, he wouldn’t have to leave before the servant knocked at her door.

"Are you upset?" Priscilla asked, finally breaking the silence.

She looked at him. He looked back, lips parted.

"No," he breathed. "Not at all."

"This is my fault."

"No, it’s mine," he said. "All this time, I’ve been unable to let you go."

She reached towards him and took his hands in hers. "I didn’t want you to go."

Sain didn’t reply.

"I loved you," she said. "I’m happy you stayed with me."

"Don’t say it, please," he said, pulling his hands back. "Don’t make it hurt more than it already does."

She wanted to tell him that it was alright, that she just needed to see him smile again, so she would know it would be okay.

She bunched her hands in her lap, looking down at the space separating her and Sain.

"Sain," she said, whispering his name in the cool night air like she’d done many times before.

"Yes, my lady?"

She shuffled closer. Their fingertips touched, hands splayed on the sheets. Soon enough, she was so close that she could feel his breathing.

Sain put a hand on her chin, gingerly. She curled her fists, trying to blink away the tears.

They were silent, stumbling through the wordless routine as though it were something new. Sain let out a shuddering sigh. Priscilla’s heart caught in her chest.

She slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it off the edge of the bed.

His forehead met hers and for a moment, all she did was look right into his eyes.

"Don’t cry," he said.

"I’m sorry," she said. Her cheeks were wet with tears. "I’m sorry."

He wiped her tears away with the back of one hand. "No, no, my darling."

She closed her eyes and brought a hand to the back of his neck, fingers running through his hair.

"I don’t want you to be sad," she said. That was it, such a simple desire. The tears showed no sign of stopping.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don’t want to hurt you."

"I don’t want to lose you."

"I don’t want to forget you," he whispered.

She tilted her face towards his. Their lips almost touched.

"I don’t want to go," she said.

She closed her eyes and kissed his mouth. He kissed back, tenderly. She furrowed her brow, tasting her tears on his lips. He held one of her hands, interlocking their fingers.

She didn’t want the kiss to end, but Sain pulled back, catching his breath, hair falling into his eyes. She pressed her face against the column of his neck, feeling his pulse, feeling his skin.

He didn’t let go of her hand. She put her arms around him and they held each other. She shivered in his embrace, closing her eyes and memorizing his warmth.

"Promise me you’ll be happy," she finally said, once again breaking the silence. "Because… Because you have made me, immeasurably happy, Sain."

He pulled back and looked at her, brought a thumb to her cheek and traced her jaw.

He gave her a sad smile. Even in the darkness, Pricilla could see the effort it took to give her that sort of assurance through his expression. However, the pain was apparent in his eyes.

He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. It felt almost cold. How formal it was, though his lips did linger against her skin.

"If that is what you desire, Lady Priscilla, then I will make an utmost effort for you."

And with that, he was Sain again.

Not _her_ Sain, but once again, simply a knight of Etruria. 

She would remain Priscilla, noblewoman and fiancée.


End file.
